castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Crashers Wiki:AutoWikiBrowser
AutoWikiBrowser, sometimes abbreviated to AWB, is a semi-automated MediaWiki editor for Microsoft Windows 2000/XP/Vista designed to make tedious repetitive tasks quicker and easier. It is essentially a browser that automatically opens up a new page when the last is saved. When set to do so, it suggests some changes (typically formatting) that are generally meant to be incidental to the main change. At present, AutoWikiBrowser can create a list of pages from single or multiple categories, "what links here", the wiki links on a page, a text file, a Google search, a user's watchlist, or a user's contributions. The sources are available under the GPL (see Getting the sources below). It is written in C# using Microsoft Visual C# Express Edition/Visual Studio, available at Microsoft downloads. There is an AWB IRC channel at irc.freenode.net — #AutoWikiBrowser. Rules of use * Check every edit before you save it. Make sure you understand the text and have NOT changed the meaning. * Don't edit too quickly, flooding the recent changes with edits can be irritating to other editors. * Abide by all castle Crashers Wiki guidelines, policies and common practices. :Repeated abuse of these rules could result, without warning, in a temporary block. Using this software (1) Register Add your name to the Wikia CheckPage if you would like to use the software. Anyone can be registered, but only if an admin approves your registration by placing your name on the check page. (2) Download Download AutoWikiBrowser from SourceForge. AWB comes in a zip file and it is recommended that it is unzipped to a new directory, rather than running, for example, straight from the desktop. AWB is not installed on the PC and runs only as a file: AutoWikiBrowser.exe. If you want to run the latest SVN version, see here. AutoWikiBrowser requires Microsoft Windows 2000/XP]or newer (Unicode doesn't work properly on Windows 98/Me). It also requires Version 2 of the .NET framework (users of Windows 2000 and Windows XP must download .NET framework; it is included in Windows Vista and Windows 7 Beta build 7000). If the software doesn't work, it probably means that you're not registered or that you don't have the correct .NET framework installed. AWB does not yet work with Wine (software)|Wine.Wine Application Database Entry for AWB (3) Get started # Select "Make from Category" then enter a category name. # Click "Make list", let the list load up. # Set any options, such as find and replace, edit summary, etc. # Click "Start!", it will load up the page, automatically make any changes and then go to the diff. # Change anything in the page you want in the Edit box on the lower right, not the normal website textbox in the browser, then click "Save" or "Ignore", the next page will load up automatically. Having problems? * Occasionally it stalls when loading. This might well be because you have navigated to a different window: AWB needs to remain in the foreground while loading up a new page. Just click "start" again to give it a nudge. * It uses the Internet Explorer core, so if you have problems, make sure your IE is working. Make sure you have logged into Wikipedia using IE. If you have altered any settings regarding scripts, first use Tools > Internet Options > 'Advanced' tab > Click on 'Restore Defaults' and then try AWB again. ** If you have made changes to monobook.css (or whatever your theme is) that require CSS 2 or 3, they may not appear properly in IE and thus in AWB. * If you are having problems creating a list from "what links here" try clearing your Internet Explorer cache. * A buggy monobook.js can often cause IE to display blank pages or crash AWB. This javascript problem can be avoided by disabling Active Scripting in IE INTERNET OPTIONS — SECURITY — CUSTOM LEVEL. * "The application failed to initialize properly..." -> get .NET 2.0 (linked above). API *AWB ships with WikiFunctions.dll, which can be referenced by other standalone projects. The DLL includes a wiki-ready web browser control, a simple page editor, a listmaker, and other tools and components. Plugins AWB is able to load and use fully customised plugins. These plugins can process page text and extend the user interface, and are in the form of libraries (.dll files) which can be made in any .NET language such as C# or Visual Basic .NET. When AWB loads, it automatically checks to see if there are any plugins in the folder it was executed from. Any plugins found are loaded and initialised without further intervention by the user. Tips and tricks * To find and replace a word of upper and lower case, do a regular expression find and replace; for example, find: "\b(Tt)hier\b" and replace with: "$1heir". The "Tt" matches upper or lower case "t", the "$1" references whatever "Tt" matches. The "\b" indicates a word boundary; this prevents words like "clothier" from matching. The "(..)" marks the section or 'clause' that the "$1" is to replace. * To speed up a task, if you are correcting the above typo, set it to "Skip if doesn't contain" the typo(s) that is being corrected. * See Regular Expressions in .NET for a breakdown of .NET regular expression syntax. * Turning off "Show pictures" in Internet Explorer options can speed up page loading times especially when the Wiki servers are responding slowly. Also, editors who do not normally use Internet Explorer yet use a custom monobook.js javascript (godmode-light, popups, etc...) for other browsers may see better page load performance by disabling "Active Scripting" in Internet Explorer security settings. NOTE: Those who manually update Windows will need to enable Active Scripting when manually checking for updates. The Windows update page will mention this if it is disabled. You can create a custom security level such that Active Scripting is disabled for Wikipedia, but not for other websites. * See W:Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser/Settings for a list of useful settings you can use with AWB. * AWB may have keywords that can be used in the textboxes/find-and-replace dialog. Currently, there is %%title%%, which represents the title of the current page (e.g. "John Smith"), and %%key%%, which will give you the human name category key for the current page (e.g. "Smith, John"). Other keywords can be implemented on request. External links * Project home on Sourceforge * Browsing the sources on Sourceforge * Regular Expression Language Elements from the .NET Framework Developer's Guide in the online MSDN documentation of Microsoft. Category:Site maintenance